Columbia
The Democratic People’s Republic of Columbia (often known as either Columbia or the DPRC) is an island country in the continent of Andalos, with its capital city being Portsdown. It lies off the coast of Suzylands. The territory of Columbia consists of 2 main islands along with a few other islets. In most cases, the island country is often split into two parts: American Columbia and Spanish Columbia. The country’s main currency is the Columbian Dollar (CU$ - note that 1 Columbian Dollar = £500 and 1 Columbian Cent = £5). The territory was established as a major trading port of Suzylands by Mayor Dog in 1581, as a region of Suzylands in 1888, and as an independent democratic people’s republic in 1977. In 1982, the first General Elections of the Democratic People’s Republic of Columbia were held at the capital city of Portsdown in the region of Buena Vista. The majority of people living in Columbia believe in Allah, meaning they are Muslims, as some people migrated from the Arabian Peninsula to the first main island of Marconia (nowadays known as American Columbia) in the turn of the 20th century, resulting in the creation of a red and white flag with the moon and stars. The official languages of Columbia are English, Spanish, Hindi, Thai, Japanese, and Korean. Economy Columbia is a rich country, meaning that it has been a trading port since the 16th century, which has resulted in companies making profits of at least CU$8000 per year. The majority of the economy in Columbia is made up of the fashion and fine dining industry, making it one of the most fashionable and best dining countries in the continent of Andalos. Since the old Columbian railway system was closed down in 1983, the rising popularity of rapid transit systems in cities like Labrador Park and the driverless Port Marconia Trans-Columbia railway system’s opening in 2012 have made Columbia a transportation hub for the residents of Suzylands. The weakest sector of the Columbian economy is the fizzy drinks industry, which is due to the increased demand on non-fizzy drinks in Columbia that has happened since 2005. Laws Religious faiths Regions Content censorship and ratings Film rating system The following film ratings in Columbia are as follows: *U (Universal) - suitable for all ages; *U7 (Universal 7) - suitable for all ages, but parental guidance is recommended for minors under the age of 7; *U11 (Universal 11) - suitable for all ages, but parental guidance is recommended for minors under the age of 11; *T14 (Teen 14) - unsuitable for minors under the age of 14; *T16 (Teen 16) - unsuitable for minors under the age of 16; *M18 (Mature 18) - unsuitable for minors under the age of 18; *M21 (Mature 21) - unsuitable for viewers under the age of 21; and *X23 (Explicit 23) - unsuitable for viewers under the age of 23. The latest rating to have been introduced into the Columbian film rating system is the X23 (Explicit 23) rating, which was introduced in 2014. Why the film ratings exist in Columbia is for the reason that, in 2003, the controversy of gore and intense violence in films that had been unrated encouraged the Films & Television Programs Association of Columbia (FTPAC) to found a subsidiary known as the Columbian Content Ratings Association (CCRA). If a film has been rated U7 or higher, the following rating descriptors may be used: *A - action; *CH - crude humor; *tSR - romantic themes; *V - violence; *FV - fantasy violence; *G - gore; *SO - smoking; *Pr - peril; *D - drug use; and *F - modeling nudity. Television content rating system Magazines On Columbian magazines, nudity is often censored, and other forbidden acts in Islamic faith are either censored or removed from them. The reason for this is that the majority of people on Columbia are Muslims (see overview), and acts such as eating pork, drinking alcohol, business ethics such as interest, and forcing citizens to worship a deity other than Allah are considered haram (forbidden) in Columbia. Therefore, content mentioning alcohol on food and drink magazines (print or online) is also forbidden in Columbia. Category:Countries Category:Fanon Category:Locations Category:Fanon Locations